The present invention refers to a coffee maker comprising at least one coffee bean container adapted to receive whole coffee beans to be ground, at least one coffee grinder assembly adapted to grind the whole coffee beans contained in the coffee bean container, and a brewing module having a brewing chamber adapted to receive the ground coffee from the coffee grinder assembly and to extract the ground coffee by means of hot brewing water.
Coffee makers of the kind referred to herein are predominantly used in household and serve for fully automatically preparing a fresh coffee beverage. In order to prepare a coffee beverage, a defined amount of coffee beans is discharged from the coffee bean container into the coffee grinder assembly and subsequently ground therein. The ground beans, i.e. the coffee powder, is fed to the brewing chamber where it is compressed. Hot, pressurized brewing water is fed into the brewing chamber to extract the coffee powder contained therein.